Just Dance 4
Just Dance 4 '''is a dance/rhythm game developed and published by Ubisoft. It is the fourth installment in the series and the first to be released on the Wii U. The game was released on '''October 2nd, 2012 with the Wii U version being released on November 18th, 2012. Gameplay Players are judged on their ability to mimic dance moves performed by on-screen dancers. Players can choose the song they dance to and score is kept depending on the amount of accurate timings and movements. New features and modes in Just Dance 4 include a dance battle mode, expansions to the game's Just Sweat mode, and unlockable bonus routines for specific songs. Players can unlock 'Dance Quests', with each song having up to six missions that can be completed. To complete these quests, players would have to follow specific critera and movements to clear them. Dancer Cards can be created by players which display their most frequently played songs, their highest scores, and online and offline challenges. Online leaderboards are available for the Wii U, PS3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Another new feature is the new visual; The excess neon used on the clothes of the dancers previously have been removed, and clothes are shown in their natural, more realistic state. Backgrounds are also more detailed and animated, rather than the simple backgrounds used in previous games. Special Editions Just Dance 4 Special Edition There is a special edition of the game which only adds one song; Umbrella by Rihanna, as well as an Alternate Version to the song can be unlocked in-game. However, the Special Edition is only for the PAL Wii due to Umbrella being on the default tracklist for all other consoles. Wii U Version The Wii U version of Just Dance 4 has its own special additions and features. For the first time in the series, a game mode can support up to 5 players at once. Puppet Master Mode allows four players to dance on-screen at once. The fifth player uses the Wii U Gamepad and becomes the Master of Ceremonies. The MC has the ability to switch dance routines in real time. The other four players must perform the moves decided by the MC. The Wii U operator also has the ability to create custom choreographies and create playlists for other players. The Wii U controller allows for on-screen writing, which can be used for live dedications or taking pictures/videos of the dance moments. Also, 3 songs are included, Ain't No Other Man, Domino and Want U Back. Songs *'*' - Cover *P - PAL region (Europe and Australia) *N - NTSC region (North and South America) *S - Special edition on PAL Wii, main list already on others *E - DLC on NTSC Wii, main list already on others *C - Cheetos Code (NTSC on Wii and Xbox only) * W - Wii U Exclusive * 2014DLC - It returns as DLC on Just Dance 2014 * 2015DLC - It returns as DLC on Just Dance 2015 * WU - It returns on Just Dance Wii U * NOW - It returns in Just Dance Now Alternate Modes *(U) - Uplay exclusive (or Mojo unlockable on the Wii) Mashups Mashups are present in the game. *(W) - Wii U only *(PW) - PlayStation 3 and Wii U only *(U) - Uplay exclusive (or Mojo unlockable on the Wii) Puppet Master Modes Puppet Master Modes ''were introduced in Just Dance 4 for the Wii U only. Here are the songs with this mode: Battles Just Sweat * '(U) 'indicates that the workout has to be unlocked via the Wheel of Gifts. Downloadable Content ''Main Article: Just Dance 4 DLC's All DLCs cost 300 Wii Points on the Wii and $2.99 on the other consoles. *(NW) - NTSC Wii only *(P) - PAL region only *(WXP) - Wii, Xbox 360, and PlayStation 3 only *(WC) - Only available in the store without using the code * 2014DLC - DLC on Just Dance 2014 * 2015DLC - DLC on Just Dance 2015 * WU - It returns on Just Dance Wii U * NOW - It returns on Just Dance Now * NOW-F - The song has been found in Just Dance Now files but it's not part of the game yet Trivia * When opening up the game box and looking at the DLC paper, it is shown to contain fake DLC's like Brand New Start which has the Jungle Drum dancer, Alright and Katti Kalandal. **This probably is because the only first DLC released was Part Of Me. *This is the last game to have a Britney Spears song in a row, as they have appeared in all the Just Dance game series except for Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 2015. *On the PlayStation 3, if there's DLC, the scores won't be seen next to the dancer like in the other consoles, they have to be seen in the leader board. *Effort ratings have been removed. * Battle Mode was first introduced in the main series. * On the Wii U boxart, Umbrella and Moves Like Jagger look different than in the game. * All mashups has no gold moves. * This game is the one which has the most new choreos. In fact, there are: ** 50 classic routines. ** 10 alternate routines. ** 16 non-recycled DLCs. ** A variety of Sweat choreos. Gallery Just Dance 4 (Wii U).png|Wii U Boxart -Just-Dance-4-Wii- .jpg|PAL Boxart Just Dance 4 (PAL SE).png|Special Edition JustDance4ExclusivesWiiUOnly!.png|Exclusive Wii U Coaches Videos File:Just Dance 4- GamesCom 2012 Trailer -UK- File:Just Dance 4 Trailer (E3 2012) File:Just Dance 4 - Song List (Wii U PAL) File:Just Dance 4 Menu Xbox 360 (complet) File:Just Sweat 4 Menu (Sweat) File:Just Dance 4 - Credits Scene Category:Games Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Main series Category:Ubisoft Category:Video games